Mr Loverboy
by lovejedecham
Summary: Que se passe t-il quand mercedes l'élève rebelle rencontre Mr Evans l'enseignant sexy. réussira t-il à la comprendre finirons t-il ensemble malgré les différences ? (M prevus pour la langue et les scènes sexuelle lemon )
1. Chapitre 1 Premier jour

_**Lundi 2 septembre 2015**_

 _ **6h45**_

 _ **(Mercy POV)**_

Après avoir entendu la sonnerie de mon réveil , je me préparai pour la rentrée scolaire oui cette année serai ma dernier dans ce lycée.

Après une bonne douche et l'étalage de ma créme , j'enfil rapidement une simple robe à dentelle noir arrivante mi-cuisse ainsi un blouson en cuir clouté et une paire de Rangers. Oui, j'aimais ce style assez punk. J'aime les gens qui essayaient de me déshabiller des yeux quand je passe devant eux leurs gestes me font rire. Savoir qu'ils puissent fantasmer sur mon physique me fait assez rire intérieurement, car jamais ils ne m'auront !

Je descend a l'odeur du petit déjeuner que ma mère ma préparer?

-Salut maman

\- Bonjour ma chérie prête pou ton premier jour

\- Non j'ai mal dormi et je déteste cette école

\- Aller plus que cette année et tu ne y remettra plus les pieds

Je pris mon sac mes clefs de voiture et je suis parti

-Bye maman

-soit sage ma chérie

Il était 7h50 quand je suis arrivé à l'école et met garée, plus que 5 minutes avant la sonnerie.

Je me dirigé vers le gymnase. La porte était grande ouverte, la directrice accueillait chaque élève entrant . Un simple sourire hypocrite de ma part vers cette vielle sorcière et hop me voilà dans le gymnase.

Je cherchais des têtes que je connaissais parmi les élèves présents.

 ** _\- Hey Hot Mama !_**  
Me dit alors une voix masculine que je reconnaissait.  
 ** _\- Salut Puck! comment ça va!  
\- ça va ._**

 _la santana marché vers nous avec Brit sur son bras_

 _ **-Aretha quoi de neuf**_

 _ **-Rien de spécial et toi**_

 _ **-Trainé avec Brit si tu vois se que je veut dire.**_

 _ **\- Oui je vois tout a fais...**_

 _On a était coupée par la directrice qui parler à l'ensemble des élèves. Je détestais cette vielle chouette. Lorsqu'elle me regarde avec son air frustré et dégouté ! je supportais pas. Le lycée est public, je peux donc m'habiller comme je veux et cela doit sûrement l'emmerder cette vielle ! AH Mme n'aime pas les tenu sexy._

 ** **\- J'ai donc le privilège de vous annoncé que votre nouveau professeur principal sera Mr Evans professeur d'Anglais.****

 _ **\- Vas-y appelle nos noms dépêche ! Qu'est-ce que je m'en fou comme de ce prof Evans.**_

 _je me devais d'être attentive, afin d'entendre mon prénom . Étrangement, je ne voyais même pas ce prof nommé Evans. En retard le nouveau ? hey bah génial mon grand ! Il ne restait pourtant qu'une trentaine d'élèves dans la salle, en plus du directeur, des infirmières et le personnel du lycée. Le professeur devait donc s'y trouver, mais je ne le voyais pas._

Par-contre, pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux, un beau mec se tenait proche de la semblait jeune e. Il était si beau, grand, mince mais bien musclé assez voyant à travers son t-shirt blanc. Ses cheveux blond coiffés en désordre. Je n'étais pas vraiment attirée par les gars blanc, mais lui avais un air assez mature, intelligent et incroyablement sexy. Il portait un slim de couleur bleu foncé. Je pouvais voir son regard, je voyais du vert, hum oui du vert c'était ça. Joli regard, joli physique, belles mains en vue, longs et fins doigts, belle tête de beau mec et oh.. si seulement il pouvait pivoter un peu sur la droite que je puisse mater un peu son petit... hum Mercy ressaisis-toi, il est peut-être gay qui sait... je grimaçais à cette pensée, moi qui avait l'habitude d'avoir mon meilleurs amis gay, je ne le voulais pas en meilleur ami, je le voulais dans mon lit.

 ** _ **\- Mlle Mercedes Jones.**_**

 _enfin la_ _directrice m'appelait, c'était parti pour une année . Je passais pas mal de futurs camarades , leurs regards bloqués sur moi. En passant, je le voyais me regarder de haut en bas, son regard intensément posé sur mes rangers, un fantasme ?! Étrangement, ce gars me gênait, autant j'aimais charmer mais son regard était un peu trop intense et me déstabilisait. Je lui lançai un sourire timide, il me fit un sourire franc en coin, un regard intense et des putains de belles lèvres qu'il mordillait soudainement. Je le voulais. Je l'aurais ._

 _Toutes les personnes venaient d'être appelées, sauf une, ce beau et mystérieux gars. Avait-il été oublié ? N'était-il pas sur la liste ? C'est alors que je vis ses lèvres pulpeuses bouger pour former un son._

 _ **\- Bien, suivez moi, nous allons en classe.**_

 _QUOI? Qu'est-ce que je venais d'entendre là ? Le suivre en cours ? OMG Non ! Impossible, il ne peut pas être... oh non... MERDE ! Je me retournai, affolée vers Santana, le regard perdu et la voix suppliante._

 _ **\- Dis-moi que ce gars-là n'est pas notre prof... Dis-le-moi !  
\- Désolée Mercy', je crois bien que si...**_ _  
_


	2. Chapter 2 La rencontre

_Désolé pour l'attente et pour les erreurs._

 _PS: mercedes et sam ne m'appartienne pas_

 _Bonne lecture ;p_

 _ **NOOOOOON**! _ C'est pas possible, non pas un si beau mec, si jeune et si sexy ! Je savais bien que mon année allait être pourite, j'allais passer 8heures par semaine en sa compagnie, et me voilà déjà à fantasmer sur lui.

Nous marchions en direction de la salle de cours, Santana voyait que ça n'allait pas, j'étais déjà dégoûtée de cette année qui commençait.

 ** _\- Mercy, ça ne va pas ?  
-Si tout va bien, c'est juste une année de merde qui commence voilà tout !  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Rien, regarde le prof.. tu comprendras.  
\- Hum.. super sexy je le..  
\- PAS TOUCHE ! C'est le mien !_**

Et voilà que mon agressivité et ma possessivité prenait les devants, bien heureusement Santana plaisantait tout le monde sait bien quelle aime les filles.

 ** _\- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?_**

Nous demanda un homme avec un sexy accent anglais. _Merde ! c'était lui ! Non ne pas se retourner, faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu._

 _ **\- Rien Mr Evans**_ _._ Santana lui répondu.

 ** _\- Bien, ne soyez timide, je ne vais pas vous manger, vous savez Mademoiselle Jones._**

 _MERDE! Il connait déjà mon nom !_ Je lui fait face avec un petit sourire , putain son regard.

 _ **\- je ne suis pas gênée monsieur**_

 _ **\- Bien..**_ Me dit-il, avec le plus craquant des sourires que j'ai pu voir durant mes 17 ans d'existence.

Nous entrâmes dans la classe d'anglais et une place nous était attribuée, hey merde me voilà au premier rang, face au bureau en plus ! Je m'installai donc, sortis mes affaires. Le beau et sexy hum.. L'intelligent professeur Evans venait de nous distribuer des fiches de renseignements :

 _ **Nom** : Jones  
 **Prénom** : Mercedes, _ Mercy pour les amis. _  
 **Date de naissance** : _ 30/07/1995 _  
 **Lieu de naissance :**_ à l'hôpital ! _  
 **Langues parlées :** _ Français, Anglais, Allemand,Espagnol, _.  
 **Moyenne de l'année dernière en anglais :** _ 18,5/20 _  
 **Votre rêve :** (Vous avoir dans mon lit.) _ Devenir chanteuse,vivre a Londre _.  
 **Livres préférés** : _ Harry ,potter Stay Stong .. _.  
 **Vous aimez ?** : _ La musique, le dessin, la danse,Demi Lovato.

Je donnai ma feuille au prof qui se trouvait en face de moi. Je voyais que j'étais la seule à lui avoir rendu et je le voyais scruter ma feuille avec sérieux, quelques sourires par-ci et par-là quand soudainement son regard remonta vers moi. Regardant fixement droit dans mes yeux, j'arrêtai de respirer, putain qu'il est beau, quel regard ! Il se mit à mes côtés, je n'osai pas le regarder de peur de me perdre dans ses beau yeux vert, je sentai soudainement une fraiche haleine se balader près de mon oreille, c'était lui. Il était là, penché à mes côtés, que me voulait-il ?

 _ **\- Mademoiselle Jones, hum Mercy si je puis me permettre, je vois que vous aimez beaucoup l'anglais.. cela vous dérangerait-il de rester après la classe ? J'ai à vous parler.**_

j'étais extasiée par sa douce voix et son accent si sensuel. Son souffle si chaud. Je tentai de le regarder en bougeant doucement ma tête vers lui. Je hochait la tête , OUI je viendrais à la fin du cours oh que oui...

le prof se baladait dans la classe pour ramasser les fiches des autres élèves Je respirai profondément, les mains agrippées à mes cuisses, ce gars me faisait de l'effet.. Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite, essayant de ne pas y penser, je ne pouvais pas.. c'est un prof après tout, je ne peux rien espérer, une minette comme moi n'est rien à ses yeux et encore moins pour ce qu'il cache sous son boxer, les femmes plus mûres doivent l'attirer..

J'étais bonne en anglais depuis pas mal d'année . Mais jamais je n'avais eu un prof aussi jeune et sexy. Je ne devais pas flancher ! Je devais le mettre dans mon camp, seule les langues généralement m'avantageaient dans ma moyenne générale. Dans un sens, ce prof ne semblait pas me détester pour le moment, c'était déjà un bon point.

Je préparais alors mon plan, je me perdais dans mes rêveries quelques instants.

Je resterais donc à la fin du cours dans la salle, attendant que les élèves partent. C'est alors qu'il me parlerait de la fiche que je lui ai rendue en début d'heure. Moi debout à côté de son bureau et lui contre celui-ci, les bras tenus sur le bois, laissant afficher les avant-bras les plus parfaits que j'ai pu voir dans ma vie. Me dépassant d'une vingtaine de centimètres, il se baisserait donc contre son bureau, d'un air décontracté. Et là, il s'approcherait un peu plus prés de moi, droit et me dépassant d'une bonne tête, approchant dangereusement son visage du creux de mon cou. Je resterai alors sans voix.

 _ **\- Alors Mercy je vois que vous aimez les langues... hum...  
\- humm...**_

Et sans le vouloir, j'aurai dis cela tout haut, il ne bougeait pas, continuant son chemin au creux de mon oreille. Baladant sa mâchoire le long de mon cou, son souffle chaud contre ma peau. Je sentirais alors soudainement sa langue chaude caresser mon cou avec envie et je ne pourrais plus rester de marbre face à ça. C'est alors que mes mains naturellement iront caresser son cuir chevelu avec envie et passion. Sans m'avertir pour autant il passerait ses mains sur mes hanches de façon brusque et entreprenante et je plaquerais mon buste contre le sien.

 ** _\- Humm..._** _ **je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que gémir .**_

Ma main droite se faufilerait alors sous sa chemise et je pourrais sentir la chaleur de son torse. J'abaisserais l'autre main en direction de ses fesses, petites et musclés. Quant à lui, je sentirais probablement sa langue parcourir ma mâchoire, une main sur ma joue, l'autre plaquée sur mes reins. Ses lèvres se plaqueraient violemment contre les miennes et sa langue n'attendrait point pour se faufiler dans ma bouche. Je l'embrasserais alors avec fougue, un désir partagé, je le verrais prendre ma fesse droite avec hardeur et il me soulèverait jusqu'à son bureau.

 **-** **Mercy?**

La voix de Santana me sortit soudainement de mes rêveries perverses et je me sentis rougir comme jamais. Avais-je gémi comme dans mon plan ? La classe avait-elle remarqué mon évasion ou plutôt l'avait-il remarquée ? Je me sentais gênée et levai le regard vers santana qui me souriait.

 _ **\- On se voit demain pour la grande reprise des cours.  
**_

 _ **\- Euh Ou... oui .**_

Réussis-je à dire en bégayant. Merde ! L'heure est passée si vite. Qu'allais-je faire ? Lui plaisais-je rien qu'un peu ? Son regard n'était pas anodin lorsqu'il me regardait et pourtant je ne pouvais croire qu'une fille comme moi puisse l'intéresser, rectification; une élève comme moi.

C'est alors qu'il ne restait plus que moi comme élève. Mr Evans était à la porte, saluant les élèves dans le couloir. Puis je le vis fermer la porte, à clé. Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de faire là ? Il veut me séquestrer ou quoi ? Je commençai à prendre un peu peur ! Me retrouver seule avec un mec comme lui... je l'ai rêvé tant de fois, mais lorsque ça commence à prendre des tournures réelles, tout cela semble vous faire peur tout à coup. C'est ce qu'il m'arrivait en ce moment même.

Je me levais alors, comme dans mes plans. je n'avais qu'une envie, que son membre soit en moi, dur et serré entre mes cuisses, afin de me montrer ce qui allait se passer par la suite, une suite que je voulais jouissive et où il allait me pénétrer en profondeur de façon plus qu'incorrecte. Mais je devais éjecter cette possibilité de ma tête afin de lui faire face, du moins pour le moment.

C'est alors que je me trouvais à quelques centimètres de son bureau. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Un mélange de malice et de curiosité étaient ancrés dans son regard, un regard qui faisait baisser le mien. Il m'intimidait, pourquoi donc ? Aucun homme ne m'avait intimidé auparavant merde ! Mon coeur battait à 100 à l'heure, je posai alors mon pouce contre mon poignet, là où mon pouls passait et j'ouvris les yeux tels des soucoupes en comptant le nombre de pulsations secondes que je pouvais avoir. Dieu quel effet il avait sur moi ce con de prof ! Je paniquai, j'essayai que cela ne se remarque pas et relevai alors la tête pour lui faire face. Il s'était à présent installé contre son bureau, comme dans mon plan de tout à l'heure, Merde !


End file.
